User talk:Chix777
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Chix777! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nami Kaze.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 18:26, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I noticed that you wanted to make a Devil Slayer. Anyway, after three more edits, you can. But first, what element would it be? I'm asking you now because you gotta ask my permission to make a Lost Magic or Slayer Magic, and it saves time with me coming to you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:28, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, machinery by itself isn't an element per-se, but metal is, so how about you make a Iron Devil Slayer Magic and say it's able to eat machinery and can do all the things you detailed? I mean, while you technically are constricted to elements, it's what you do with those elements is how you make it unique. In this case, you can extend your control over iron to machinery and perhaps a lot more- basically as long as it's a metal. So go ahead with Iron Devil Slayer Magic. But remember to call it "Iron Devil Slayer Magic (Chix)" or something, yer good to go :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I like the idea, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see the character first. Especially since Clear's overall role in my story hasn't been clearly defined as yet. Sorry for the inconvenience this might cause >_<". (And, on a side note, judging by your signature, would you also happen to be a Gurren Lagann fan? +_+) [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:34, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'm still open to the idea for when the character's out ^_^ And I highly recommend Gurren Lagann, it's a great anime (though you've probably heard that before). [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:40, February 13, 2015 (UTC) -looks at Android X- -sputters into laughter- Wow! You really are in the up and latest in popularity. I appreciate the nod to OPM by selecting Genos as your character model for this Fanon Character of yours. You should make sure to label your character as "Human" or a Cyborg as only Humans can use Magic. I don't mind you using a "Machina" type character for this Magic, but since it was established that a Human Being was the one pulling the strings, Machines on their own cannot wield Magic thus requiring a human element in it. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:06, December 21, 2015 (UTC) After some consideration and your attitude in how you decided to challenge my intelligence or bringing in what that other Wiki has to say, I'm going to deny your access to Machina-Make. If you had paid closer attention to how my Magic was described, this is a Magic made for Wizards, not for "Machias" as you like to think Hiro invented out of oblivion. It's my Magic, so my rules go that they have to have a human element attached to it otherwise this Magic won't work as they have to be a "Machinist" or rather a Mage who is thoroughly skilled in how to make machinery and robotic-like materials. That is the essence of Machina-Make, unlike the poorly named "Weakness" which seems to encapsulate everything that is loosely explained in the official Manga. Come back to me when you have a real human using this Magic and not just some Robot with fake human skin on his face. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) As a follow-up, Chix, I had no intention of belittling you or mocking you. I just want to make it clear that I wasn't in any way trying to do that when I sent my first message regarding your character, Android X. The only thing I want you to understand is that your character doesn't match up the requirements of my Magic Article, that's it. If you can make a character or adjust the current one to meet those standards, then I will approve your use of it. Let me know if anything changes to that. Apologies once again. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 04:43, December 24, 2015 (UTC) My advice? Try using just the "Weakness" Magic as stated in Canon if you can't adapt to the given conditions of my Magic. While there isn't much to go on, you should know the guy who uses this Magic is extremely OP. Machina-Make has a defined gap between the Machinist Mages who use it depending on their knowledge of machinery and expertise in creating said machina constructs. That's what I'd suggest as creating a Magic just like mine but more suited to your standards would be closer to what you are saying "ripping off". If you don't know how to accomplish this, talk to one of the Admins for guidance. Otherwise, the Magic requirements stand. You have to be a Human in order to use it. If "Android X" isn't human, then he himself can't use this Magic as its restricted to Machine Wizards. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:13, December 25, 2015 (UTC) No problem, Chix. There's a fine difference between Fanon Magic and Canon Magic for a reason. While it may be kind of ambiguous (as many things are in Fairy Tail) what IS a Machias since Wahl's rushed and poorly explained introduction to AN ENTIRE race, the Magic is still open for interpretation if you want to use it. Go for it, just make sure you don't accidentally copy anything from my article and you should be fine. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 12:05, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Just use a Fire/Flame/whathaveyou Dragon Slayer who can cause explosions- "Crash" isn't really an indicative name- while you can name your Slayer Magic whatever you want, it needs to be tied to the element- explosions itself aren't an element, but using flames to induce explosions is. Hell I can give you the mechanics if you want, I did something similar a while back. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:18, March 6, 2016 (UTC) "the user focuses the heat emitted by their flames into the air, causing the two to intermingle, superheating the surrounding air wherever they direct their flames; the heating of the air causes the particles to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen. This enables the user to create, shape and manipulate explosions of varying intensities" Here you go. Anyway, sure, you can make a heat based DS. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:50, March 6, 2016 (UTC) How could you edit Red Lightning without asking? YOU MUST LACK HUMANITY. In all seriousness, thanks for catching that, Chix. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:23, April 4, 2016 (UTC) All canon magic is free use, but since that's another user's version I'd just use the canon version and add your own stuff. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:32, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Help Ash banned me from chat I am actually 15 I wanted to have privately please help Icesayin